Hypnotized
by General Miss A
Summary: This is about a mysterious girl who happens to cross paths with the most unlikely man in Getbackers: Kuroudo Akabane.
1. The mysterious girl

I don't own Getbackers, and because I was so bored ...I didn't have class for two days because of class suspension. Don't sue me because this is just a fanfic...you hear?  
-----------------  
There was more than meets the eye.  
I wasn't satisfied.  
I wanted to do more.  
But I can't do anymore.  
So I tried walked away.  
And now I am a shattered being that cannot be put back together... 

Blood spattered all over a dark alleyway. 10 men were already dead cold from their feet. No one was left alive except for a girl standing there. Holding daggers from both of her hands, her hands drenced in blood so is her clothes, her eyes looking insane and still not satisfied with her recent work. But as her eyes focused she was shocked at what she is seeing before her. She dropped her daggers and started to run. She ran for her life taken all the hidden routes possible as she headed to the docks.

Honky Tonk a few minutes ago:

"Oi! Natsumi why did you invite that maniac to your party??" Ban shouted while drinking his can of beer. "I can take Monkey Man here...but him...?" pointing at Akabane. Shido was at the corner with a vein popping out from his forehead.

"At least everybody is here cause no one gets left behind you know..." she replied while handing out slices of pizza to everybody.

"...you know how he creeps me out Natsumi-chan..." Tare-Ginji said with teardrops falling from his chibi cheeks.

"Well...you can't change that...it's my party and everybody that means Akabane-san is also invited, got it?" she replied while pinching Tare-Ginji's cheeks.

Akabane didn't reply, he was just drinking his beer and just gave that sinister smile to Ban and Ginji.

"Can't stay long...thanks for the invitation anyway Natsumi-chan." He put his beer can, didn't bother to touch his pizza and left while holding his hat and headed to the door.

When Akabane was already out, a girl bumped into him who didn't apologize and kept on running. He noticed a trail of bloody footprints that was going at a familiar direction. Akabane didn't bother to go back in and tell the bunch that was already enjoying the party, so he followed the footprints.

The docks:  
The girl was crying while looking at her bloody hands. She was already at the edge of a pier, the seawind blowing against her face and sweeping her long jet-black hair away from her face. Slowly she walked closer to the edge of the pier and decided to end her misery and dived in the angry sea as the blood from her clothes and from her hands, closed her eyes and wished that she'd be dead for an instant.And by that time Akabane rushed by and took his coat and hat off quickly placed it on the side near the warehouses and dived in. Not even thinking what the hell was he doing...??


	2. Introductions

The next day:  
The girl woke up around 8 am, looking at herself she was wearing an oversized shirt, the blood all over her was gone. She looked around and she found herself in rather different surrounding. Everything was so clean and neat, then she saw a man standing there. He was was only wearing his pants, has a rather large scar across his chest and a tatoo on his left shoulder. 

"Good morning." Akabane greeted with a smile.

The girl didn't answer, but smiled still not moving from her place on Akabane's bed.

"What's your name...?" Akabane asked.

"...Mielle Adalbert..." The girl replied, looking at Akabane's face.

"Mielle...what a nice name...I'm Akabane." as Akabane raised his hand to shake hands with Mielle.

"Nice to meet you Akabane." as Mielle shook hands with Akabane.

_She doesn't even remember what happened to her last night...but I must not make the situation upsetting, yet she remembers her identity_. Akabane thought to himself. "Mind having breakfast with me?"

Mielle stared at Akabane, then answered. "Sure..."

10:30 am, at the Honky Tonk:  
"What is this...?!" Ban shouted when Paul gave him a piece of paper that looked like a bill.

"I charged my services again for your last mission, you thought I wont forget that...?" Paul replied, giving a snide smile.

"Ne Ban-chan...I'm hungry..." Tare-Ginji called out. "We haven't had breakfast yet..."

"Quit whining Ginji..." Ban said while he doing a noogie on Tare-Ginji's head.

The door opened, and came in Akabane, along with Mielle.

"Good morning! Oh hi Akabane!" Natsumi cheefully called out.

Hearing Akabane's name had Ginji hide behind Paul's counter, and Ban was cautiously eyeing on him.

"What do you want you pschyo?" Ban called out. By the way he's standing, he looks like he was ready to use his Jagan on him then he looked at the girl he was with. "OH MY GOD!!! He's got a girl with him!!!" he pointed out.

"Shut up Midou Ban...I'm not here for a fight, I came here to ask for help." Akabane blurted out, while holding his hat down. "Anyway...this is Mielle Adalbert. I found her last night drowning herself at the docks." Mielle didn't mind what was Akabane talking about, her eyes were fixated at the floor, then she fainted.

After a while:  
Mielle woke up seeing that she's already on one of the benches of Honky Tonk. Akabane was right beside her, Ban and Ginji were arguing and Natsumi just offered tea for the both of them.

"I'm sorry." Mielle told the tall man. Then she took the cup of tea then drank on it.

"Excuse me miss...do you have a phone?" she asked Natsumi. "I need to call someone."

"Oh I'm sorry, we don't have a phone, but there's a phone booth right across from here." she replied, smiling.

"Thanks." Mielle said and went outside to go to the payphone. As she got in, the picked up a few loose change that was on her once bloody jacket now clean. (Her jacket had zippers on ther pockets so most her money is still there with her.) Then she dialed a few numbers.

Ring ring...Ring ring"Hello...?" the voice answered.

"Hey Kieru...it's Mielle..."


End file.
